A Change in Destiny
by ShiTiger
Summary: Long ago, dark and light clashed for control of the world. In the end, the darkness won. In a world ruled by Skullmaster, there is no room for a hero. Max turns 14... then his entire life falls apart. Sorry, this fic is no longer being updated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Mighty Max.

Yaoi.

**A Change in Destiny**

**Chapter 1: The Chosen One**

Long ago, dark and light clashed for control of the world. In the end, the darkness won. The Cap of Power was in the hands of the most evil of dark lords, the Skullmaster. At his right side, Virgil, a fowl, once protector of the ancient prophecies and of the Capbearer himself, reigned. For Virgil had forsaken his duty to the light for power in the darkness.

My name… is Max. I was to be the next Capbearer, the Chosen One. Perhaps, if Virgil had not succumbed to the darkness and fought for the light, he may have been able to stop this from ever happening. As it stood now, the darkness ruled everything. I'm not Max the Capbearer or even Max the Chosen One. Instead, I am a slave to the power of Skullmaster.

Everyone in the world knows the ruler is Skullmaster, and Virgil at his right-hand side. I'd seen them on TV, the dark lord looking handsome and regal, yet I could feel the power of evil from him. Some say he changed forms so that the people would be more willing to accept him. Those who have seen his true form, rumored to be the most fearsome of all, have never lived to tell the tale.

It was my 14th birthday when my life changed forever. Our city was never a happy place under the rule of the dark. Crime seethed through the streets, my mother worked two part-time jobs to keep a roof over our heads. The school I went to preached of respecting and fearing the dark lord. And so, it was that very day as I was on my way home that I felt a sense of dread fill me. Something bad was going to happen. I had to get home quick!

The moment I turned the block I could see it… or rather them. My mother being interrogated by dark soldiers and him… Virgil, speaking to her. She seemed to be fighting, refusing to give them something. But, what could they possibly want with us?

A hand on my shoulder made me gasp as it pulled me against a rock-hard body in the shadows. 'Hush, Chosen One. You can't let them see you,' a deep voice whispered when my eyes finally got a chance to see who my captor was. A tall man, like a giant, knelt next to me, his large arm still around my shoulders as he watched the soldiers.

~Chosen One?~

'My mother…' I whispered, as an urgent need to run to her, to protect her from something, surged through me.

'You can't save her. All you can do is run,' the giant replied, even as my eyes widened on a gun one of the guards was pointing at her.

'NO!' I struggled to free myself from the man's arm to no avail as her body tensed and jerked back, the bullet piercing her heart with amazing accuracy.

The guards spoke not a word as they pushed past the unmoving body of my mother and into the house. I stared in shock until Virgil's eyes turned from the doorway and seemed to stare directly into my own. He knew I was there.

The giant pulled me to my feet and dragged me down the street. Behind us, I could hear the guards racing towards where we had just stood. They'd see us… they'd kill us both just like they killed my mother.

'AAARGH!'

I half turned in time to see the giant go down. His eyes were on me, as if telling me to keep running… forever. The guards were closing in, the man still didn't move from his kneeling position. There was blood on the ground, they must have shot him.

'BANG!'

I nearly screamed when I felt the bullet whiz by my ear. If I looked in the mirror now I'd probably look like a vampire from being so pale with fright. I barely had a chance to think, my body was running again, agilely ducking into an alley and racing to the other end and around the corner. My breath was coming fast and hard, my heart racing in my ears. I ducked behind a garbage bin and watched several pairs of legs in army boots run past my hiding place.

When I knew they were gone, I stood up carefully and looked around. No one. Then I remembered the giant… and my mom. What the hell was I going to do? I couldn't just leave them. My mom… no, the giant. He tried to help me. I had to help him. If they were chasing me they wouldn't have bothered to stay with him, right? Or, maybe the chicken had gotten him. I shivered when I remembered the look on the creature's face when our eyes met.

Trembling, I walked back towards the alley and bumped into something, falling hard on my ass. My eyes widened as I gazed up from the dark boots, to a long purple robe, and into the face of the man who ruled the world… Skullmaster.

Well, shit.

…tbc…

Author's Note: I've only seen a few episodes of Mighty Max. This fic does have yaoi and slash pairings in it. It's an alternate universe, what might have been if Virgil had sided with the Skullmaster in the first place and ruled the world.

If Max had never met Norman or Virgil, if his mother had been killed, if he'd been all alone in a world where he was the hunted. The chosen one, the cap master, those things made him a target for the forces of darkness. Oh, and Skullmaster's current form is a middle aged man, handsome and dark haired, violet eyed, a form he substains with his power.


	2. Into the Fire

Disclaimer : I do not own Mighty Max. Yaoi/slash.

**Chapter 2: Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire**

~Skullmaster POV~

Mine. The moment I saw him, I knew he would belong to me. Wide blue eyes like the sky, sun-kissed golden hair around his face. So innocent, so young… hardly the hero he was meant to be. The Chosen One, the Capbearer, many names for the person he is suppose to be.

I should kill him. Rid the world of the threat of his presence before he has a chance to think of siding against me. Instead, I let my shadow power wash over him and watch his eyes drift closed, unable to resist the darkness. I reach out and grab him before he can fall completely to the ground. After all, why should my little pet get dirty?

Yes. A pet. He's young enough to be trained. People will fear me even more to know that their Chosen One who was to protect them is my slave. If he ever becomes a threat, I shall decide his fate then. For now, he shall remain as my most prized possession. Such lovely golden hair, my fallen angel.

I let the shadows fold around my body, holding his small form close to my chest. He sleeps a dreamless sleep, not realizing that when he wakes up, his hell shall truly begin. Such an innocent creature.

Turning, I step out of the shadows and into my palace. A giant fortress that I built long ago which has kept me safe from those who would try to harm me. It would not do to harm the boy yet, so I place him almost gently down on the large red and black silked bed. His form lays open and unguarded, native child. I trace a long fingernail down his soft skinned cheek and listen to him breath deeply, unresponsive to the world.

It is hard to believe he is the Chosen One. Virgil himself predicted his coming, but our search efforts left us no clue to the Capbearer's whereabouts. In my anger I killed many of my soldiers for being unable to find one child. However, 14 years later, Virgil foresaw that Chosen One taking up the cursed cap and bringing upon my downfall. It was then that he was able to find the boy, after seeing his image.

Seeing the boy in the crystal ball had not prepared me for the reality of him. It seemed as if the ball lied although it only ever showed what would be. This innocent slumbering child to become my killer. I would not allow it. But, as my slave, I shall teach him humility. I will be his master and he will obey only me.

Yes, Capbearer. You shall be my key to total world domination.

…tbc…

Author's Note: I don't know much about Skullmaster except that he's the main villian of the series. He's able to change forms in this fic and has taken a very handsome human form. I'm trying to make him evil, and he will be, but there is something about Max that makes him soften a bit. Only a bit though. Yes, I know Max is only 14, but he'll get older as the fic goes along.

**Important: **This is one of my old fics and I will not be updating it. Sorry everyone. But, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
